


But The Rock Cried Out I Can't Hide You Here

by ridgeline



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 血腥的道路有血腥的终结。





	But The Rock Cried Out I Can't Hide You Here

“我觉得我们被困在这里了。”V说，喘出一口气。

 

两个小时之前，斯巴达老宅残破的客厅里面曾经一度充满了摄人的黑暗，但是当那亮光暴涨到几乎像是火焰的时候——它又猛地回缩了回去。在亮光的中心点，一个模糊的形体发出一声闷哼，也许是因为缺了什么东西，也许是因为伤势过重，转化最终失败了。Vergil还杵着刀支撑了一瞬间，才终于颓然倒地，再也没能站起来。现在，他依然在那里，靠着柱子，半坐在一片血泊里面，不完整的恶魔外貌裂开，露出半张惨白的人类脸庞，被血污覆盖，双眼紧闭。

 

从他倒下开始，Vergil就再也没发出过声音。

 

V又尝试了一次，试图越过短短的距离，爬到Vergil身边去。但是和之前一样，V的动作依然笨拙而艰难，仿佛无论Vergil身体里面一度栖息的是什么火焰，都已经只剩一丝残余，而每当它因为痛楚和重伤而摇曳，V的生命也跟着摇摇欲坠。但不知道怎么地，这个念头显得并不真切，说到底，他也只存在了两个小时，还拿不准他到底可以拿自己的生命做什么。他的手指抓住地砖，缓慢地拉动虚弱的身体，爬过整个大厅。他惊讶于事物的荒诞：从Vergil的记忆里面，V可以看到他——他们为了生存都做了些什么，可是到头来，似乎什么都不足够。

 

“真是不公平……”他说。

 

这似乎触动了什么，因为缓慢地，Vergil的眼睛睁开了，他看起来很疲倦，很痛苦，已经没有剩下什么了。

 

当他的视线落在V的脸庞上的时候，一丝愕然在半张人脸上蔓延开来。

 

“你是……”他说。

 

“我是。”V回答。

 

他安静了下来，剧烈地呼吸，然后他笑了起来，半是咳嗽，半是苦涩。过了一会儿，V放弃了，他可以感觉到黑暗正在蔓延上来，Vergil的生命正在飞速地消逝，攀上Vergil残破身体的虚无也正在侵袭他。他沉默了一下，然后看向Vergil，分割一定是出了问题，因为他感觉不到恐惧，那部分应该是在那边，在恶魔那边。

 

“我们快死了。”他说，“坦率地说。”

 

沉默。

 

“差不多吧。”Vergil同意。他的眉头皱起，先是痛楚，然后是纯然的恐惧，然后什么都没有了。Vergil的脸庞舒展开来，血从他的嘴角流下，滴落在胸膛上豁开的伤口上。“没有其他办法了？”他自言自语，又一次皱起眉头。

 

V点头，他用手肘支起身体，坐起来，透过摇晃的视野，他看着整个世界分崩离析。

 

“值得吗？”他好奇道。

 

“已经……不知道了。”

 

毫不意外，V看着Vergil的表情变得愤怒，然后逐渐松弛下来，显得昏昏欲睡，似乎已经想不起为什么自己在这里，又是在做什么。V最后努力了一次，膝盖抵着地板，挪动破碎的身体，然后跌坐下来，几乎挨着Vergil，肩并肩。太多血了，但是都是来自Vergil。Vergil的眼睛已经几乎闭上，最后一丝痛楚的痕迹停留在他的嘴角上。他还没有放弃，仍然在追索着。

 

“我也曾经想过爱与被爱，想被什么人保护。”V说，“不过至少最后的时候，你不是一个人。”

 

他伸出手，覆盖住Vergil的手背。

 

那就是他们记得的最后一件事。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
